


things change but people don't

by Writerofshit (kay_samm)



Series: it's been one hell of a ride (let's never stop) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Secrets, but later, sort of high school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_samm/pseuds/Writerofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Geoff can be domestic as shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things change but people don't

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a piece of Alternate Universe where Geoff and Gavin met in high school and had to navigate coming out and keeping secrets and all that jazz. The series itself will all tie together but each piece can be seen as a stand alone. I'm basically doing it this way so that I can explore more specific moments that all come together rather than a specific storyline. I'm gonna skip around a lot in the timeline, but it'll make more sense as I progress.  
> I'm super excited about it because I love this universe so much.

**February 17,2015**

Gavin wakes up in the morning and he's still exhausted. When he was in high school, he'd been used to late nights spent in McDonald's booths, going to bed at three in the morning and getting up a few hours later. It had been the way they'd had to live, and he was fine with it.

  
But that was years ago.

  
Now they've settled into a different routine, one that Gavin has to admit he enjoys a lot more. They eat dinner at a reasonable hour, and either Geoff cooks or they go out with friends. When it's the first they stay in, drink and play video games or watch tv. When they go out they stay out, bar hopping with Griffon or Michael or whoever's willing to put up with them for the night. They go to bed around midnight. They dont fall asleep curled around each other, cuddling like movies would suggest. No, they share a goodnight kiss and fall asleep beside one another, listening to their breaths before they drift off. Geoff gets them up at eight because they both have work, and they have breakfast and go their seperate ways, parting with a kiss and and 'I love you'.

  
It's boring and domestic as shit but Gavin loves it more than anything.

  
It's certainly better than this Saturday, waking up feeling as if he'd never bothered to go to bed at all. He's physically exhausted, emotionally drained, and his body cracks and stiffens in protest as he hauls himself up from the bed. He glances at Geoff, snoring peacefully, on his side and half curled into a ball. He imagines the older man had been worried last night, coming home to an empty apartment and having to go to bed alone.

  
He thinks he hates Ryan.

  
The clock on the night stand says 9:17 and he knows that if he doesn't walk out now they'll spend all day in bed and never meet anyone for lunch and _maybe that's not so bad anyway._  
But he remembers Ryan mentioning crashing on the couch and leave it to goddamn Ryan to fuck his plans up.

  
So he kisses Geoff's temple, careful not to wake him, and leaves, closing the bedroom door behind himself. He steps out of the hallway, and there's Ryan, sitting on _his_  fucking couch, _his_ muffin in one hand and _his_ Xbox controller in the other. Alright so maybe technically Geoff bought all of those things but by default they're half Gavin's and its the principle of the matter anyway.

  
"Morning." He says, running a hand through his wild hair.

  
"Sup." Ryan holds up the muffin in a mock-toast before turning his head to look at Gavin. "Sleep well?" He asks, smirking.

  
"Ha-ha, no." he says driely "Geoff was already asleep by the time we got back." Gavin heads into the kitchen now, looking to make himself a bowl of cereal. He's searching through the dishwasher for the green, misshapen ceramic thing Griffon helped him make in high school, when Ryan's voice appears from behind him.

  
"Oh. Sorry."

  
"Should be." Gavin says curtly. "You're the one who wanted to talk fourty-five damn minutes away."

  
"McDonald's was your idea-"

  
Gavin continues as if he hadn't said anything. "And to give me a goddamn 'what are your intentions with my boy' lecture, too." He huffs and shakes his head. "Like we haven't been dating for six friggin years."

"Yeah, my apologies that it took you assholes three to even tell me."

Gavin pauses in his search to look up at Ryan, who has his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. He wants something snappy, a comeback to send Ryan back in the living room. Instead he says "shut up, Ry." And resumes his quest for the bowl.

"Wow, Gavin, really digging deep with those insults. I'm hurt."

"Shut your dumb- Aha!" He yells, pulling the green monstrosity from the dishwasher triumphantly.

"Shut my dumb aha." Ryan deadpans. "Yet another example of your wit and charm."

"Ryan!" Gavin whines, setting the bowl beside the older man on the counter. "Stop." He draws out the 'o', crossing his arms and pouting.

Ryan laughs. "So this is what you're like in the mornings. God, why has Geoff put up with you for so long?"

"Because Geoff loves me, thats why." He bops his head proudly, making his hair even messier. He won't deny the tingle in his belly at the reminder that yes, Geoff does love him, and they were going to be ok. Even if it meant about thousand secrets until then.

"And you love him." 

"Christ Ryan, I would think that after everything last night you could be sure that I am in fact madly in love with him. That I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world, even if he is an asshole." Gavin turns away from him, leaning up to the cabinets to find his cereal. "I've lived with the prick for three years already, and I know every irritating habit he has. And yes I still want more."

"Right, right." Ryan holds up his hands in surrender. "I know." They drop to the counter he's  leaning on. "I still can't believe you're gonna marry my best friend." And even though his voice is low, quieter than they had been, Gavin still turns on him.

"You shut your damn mouth, Ryan Haywood." He pokes Ryan's chest hard, expression serious. "He doesnt know a thing, and he will not find out by over-hearing from _you_." He glances past Ryan, at the closed bedroom door. "Besides." He whispers "he's still gotta say yes, and there's no guarantee."

"Please." Ryan rolls his eyes. "Of course he will. He's so in love with you it's pathetic."

Gavin turns back to the cabinet, trying to hide his smile. Again, he can't deny the warmth the statement makes him feel, the security that floods through him. He and Geoff are in love and its sappy as shit but he wouldn't trade it for anything. He stares at his cereal for a moment before closing the cabinet and setting the bowl back in the dishwasher. Maybe he can convince Geoff to go out for breakfast, considering they've got Ryan this morning.

"Changed your mind about the cereal, have you?" Ryan says, just as easily changing the subject.

"Yeah. Waffles sound about a million times better." He reaches into the freezer, grabbing one of the heart-shaped Reese's candies he had given Geoff for Valentine's day a week earlier. As he unwraps it, Ryan raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't those Geoff's? I seem to remember being threatened with disembowelment if I even went near them."

"I bought'em, I can eat'em." Gavin says, popping the entire chocolate in his mouth.

"I don't think that's how it works."

Before he can reply, Gavin is cut off by a new voice. "Ryan? Are you in my kitchen?"

He turns, leaning across the counter and grinning at Geoff. "Sure am. Morning, buddy."

"I dont... how did..." he holds up a hand. "You know what, I dont wanna know." He starts moving toward the kitchen. "Have you seen Gavin? He didn't come home last night, and-" he stops in the entrance to the kitchen, finally seeing his boyfriend.

"Morning, Geoff." Gavin says, smiling.

"Dude." Without warning, Geoff pulls him into a tight hug, relief rolling off of him in waves. "What happened, where were you-" he pulls back, hands still on the Brit's shoulders. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Gavin looks down at his blue t-shirt, about two sizes too big. In white letters it reads  'you're more special than our sauce' followed by a tiny golden 'm'. He looks ridiculous. "Oh, this?"

"Yeah, that." A grin spreads across his face. "Where the hell did you even get that?"

"McDonald's."

"Well no shit, Sherlock." Ryan cuts in, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Ry."

"Oh, here come those award winning insults again."

"Gavin." Geoff interupts their banter. "Seriously, whats up with the shirt?"

"Ryan and I went to McDonald's last night because he apparently thinks hes your dad, and Kara remembered me so she gave me an extra shirt. They had a campaign for Valentine's day, pay with love or something. But it ended and now they've got extras." Gavin shrugs, hoping the explanation is sufficient. To go into the entire story could mean ruining far too many surprises.

"Pay with love, though. Wish I woulda known, you think I coulda gotten a free big mac just for kissin you?" Gavin grins and kisses his boyfriend.

"Gross." Ryan comments, turning away. "When you're done groping each other, do you wanna go get breakfast? Personally, I'm starving."

"I'm sorry, what happened to that muffin you had?"

"...shut up. That's not even remotely breakfast."

"Hold up." Geoff spins in place to face him, turning his back on Gavin. "This wasnt one of the chocolate chip muffins Griffon brought me from Montana?"

"Uh, maybe?"

 "What the fuck dude, nobody's allowed to eat my food!"

"But Gavin-"

"Did  _nothing,_ now shut up, Ry."  

"Gavin." Geoff spins and leans close to him, trying to check his breath. And Gavin probably could have passed it off, convinced Geoff that nothing had happened and there were  _not_ any missing Reese's, had Geoff not kissed him. Because there is no denying the peanut butter on his tongue, the chocolate on his teeth. Which Geoff thoroughly explores.

"Goddamnit Gavin!"

"I bought them!"

"It doesn't work that way!"

But it's Gavin, so it kind of does.

"I'll get breakfast, promise."

But it's Gavin, so he doesn't. Geoff pays for all of them and Gavin promises he'll make it up to him. Which he does, but it never involves money, just details Ryan so doesnt want to hear.

But it's Gavin, so it's ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Also that shirt Gavin wears is something I actually had to wear and that campaign is something we actually did. It was exactly as ridiculous as it sounds.


End file.
